


What they didn't know

by Daughter_of_Scotland



Series: Glee Short Stories [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_Scotland/pseuds/Daughter_of_Scotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Characterstudy on Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What they didn't know

**Author's Note:**

> MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE.
> 
> Written on the 1st of December 2011.

He was handsome, rich, young and didn't hesitate to go after what he wanted.

Part of him understood why people might hate him for it, the other part just loathed them for their wonderful lives and their petty little problems.

What they didn't know was that his Dad had beaten him senseless when he was eight and then, thinking he was dead, shot himself in the face, lying next to him.

What they didn't know was that his mother had thrown him out when she saw her boyfriend touching him more than her.

What they didn't know was that he'd spend a year living on the streets, trading the only thing he had for clothes, a warm meal and a bed now and then – his body.

What they didn't know was that the only reason he was rich now was because Ms. Smythe, an older woman without a husband, had taken him in to be her personal little pleasure toy and the heir to her factory one day which was why she supported his education.

Yes, Sebastian had learned from an early age that his body was the only thing he had to make people like him – so to find out that his voice was usable for something else than moan was a surprise that made him love the Warblers unconditionally.

And then he met Blaine.

Blaine was so different than he was, so easily flustered, cute, lovely… And the only one who didn't seem to want to sleep with him.

He was intrigued, didn't understand why it was so hard to separate Blaine and Kurt, why he couldn't get what he wanted as easily as always.

So he flirted, he worked against Kurt, he tried everything he could to break them up – because Blaine made him feel warm, and liked, and cared for.

And then he succeded.

Finally, Blaine was his.

And he had to accept the fact that the Blaine he'd wanted, the one he'd fallen in love with, the one who had given him hope of a better life… That he wasn't there without Kurt.

In the end, Sebastian was alone again and nothing had changed.


End file.
